theboysplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
'''Minecraft '''is one of the games played by the boys play. The game is played in short bursts called seasons. Seasons Season 1 The first season (march 2018) was on a server paid for by Er*eeKo. The season featured sebby, dil, cammy, Lily, Er*eeKo - k*te and h*ruka joined for a bit too. We built a cozy house on an island, with a long railway system leading to a village. Lily built a witch tower. She used ''afk fishing ''(a controversial technique) to get herself an infinity bow and other powerful gear way before the other players. She then shot sebby several times, which caused a short civil war. Season 2 The second season (august 2018) was played on a server sebby had arranged for free. It is regarded as the boys play's best Minecraft season. The season feat ured sebby, dil, cammy, Lily, jj360l*ve and Amber. * sebby built the house we lived in and started bingdustries, making a big autofarm and coding plugins for teleporters, mr. boy and his (flopped) arena * dil made a beautiful barn and started the high fashion brand Yes Industries * cammy made a dark underground potion shop * Lily made a witch tower again * jack carved out an entire mountain to make a spaceship launcher * Amber built a cute house near the spawn Like season 1, this season was communist: your items belonged to everyone else and were meant to be shared. At one point, Lily accused dil of having stolen her items (specifically, her fishing rod), which caused her to take the diamonds from the communal chest until dil would give her her items back. Later, in October 2019, Cammy admitted to having had a hidden chest full of diamonds during this season, breaking the season rules. Because no evidence could be found, Cammy could not be sued. WHERE ARE MY ITEMS DIL - lily After an intense stand-off, Lily gave back the diamonds. During the construction of the arena, cammy and sebby found a hidden chest underground full of fishing rods and other random items kept by Lily. To end the season, the whole crew came together to fight the Ender Dragon. Then, God gave them all creative mode and they made it rain TNT onto Amber's house, after promising her house would be fine. Season 3 (modded) The third season (september 2018) was played on a modded server sebby had arranged for free. The season featured sebby, dil, cammy, Lily and jack. We spent the first nights running from the insane amounts of mobs that spawned. Then, we looked for a mystical forest to live in, dodging dragons, a mod dilly got very mad about. The construction of the house was started very quickly, but everyone stopped playing when we realized how confusing most of these mods are - and when we found out jack had abandoned us for a modded server with his racist friends. Season 3.5 (modded) This season was played on a modded server (september/october 2018), featuring sebby, dil and cammy. We built a house in a Mystic Grove, against a cliff wall. Dil spent a long time working on a multiblock autofarm. Sebby managed to generate solar power. This season gave Lily her alias Lily the Child. Season realm This season was played on a Minecraft realm (february 2019), sebby's 30-day trial, featuring sebby, dil and cammy. Whoopsie and Lily visited briefly. Jack swore to join but never showed up. We built our own houses on mountaintops, but dil and cammy were generally unsuccessful. The realm died quietly after 30 days had passed and no real progress was made - we did not even clear an ocean monument! Category:Lore